


The House

by Charanko



Category: Elsword (Video Game)
Genre: Halloween, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-27 21:59:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8418658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charanko/pseuds/Charanko
Summary: [LPxRS] Most of the elgang force Add to go into the woods to a house to replenish supplies. Elboy decides to join him since it's not safe at night.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Halloween everyone! Here is a silly cliche fic I wrote to celebrate. I have another one but I'll post it on the actual day. It's more...kinda creepy.  
> I don't think I've seen any LP x RS fics actually. Out of all Add and Elboy pairings, I think this one could be the most funny one haha. I've seen more fanart of LPxRS than any other ones though~  
> Hope everyone gets a lot of candy/have great parties~  
> Oh yeah---I'm using the rebellion classes so - DC, DL, VP, RF, YR, etc. no rose v-v

“That’ll get rid of him,” Chung whispered as he poked the campfire with a stick. There were a few moments of silence as only the crackling of the fire could be heard. Everyone knew that Chung despised Add the most. He believed that he was getting…a bit too friendly with his best friend, Elsword. After a while, the rest of the group which consisted of Aisha, Rena, Raven, Eve, Elesis, Ara, Lu, and Ciel, all nodded in agreement. They too didn’t like Add. He just seemed like the type who would stab someone in the back.

            “I just can’t trust him! Plus…what if he does something to my little brother!” Elesis whined. “I mean…recently…he’s been hanging around him…what if…”

            “Hush, he’s coming. Raven, you tell him. You’re the most convincing,” Aisha said as she nudged him. Aisha also hated Add. Elsword was supposed to be _hers_. But every time she tries to get close to Elsword, Add would be in the stupid way for some reason.

            Add had a grumpy face. In his arms were his measly attempt at gathering firewood. They were poor sticks and he tossed them at the front of the group. They had insisted that it was _his_ turn to gather wood and to do _something_. “Tch…here’s your stupid firewood. Happy now?” he murmured. He wouldn’t have to do this if Elsword was around…

            “Add, there is something we would like to discuss with you,” Raven said as he got up and faced Add.

            Add rolled his eyes. “What is it _now_?” Gods…can’t they just leave him alone?

            “We’re running out of supplies and we saw a house not too far from here to the south. We were wondering if you could go get us some supplies.”

            Add narrowed his eyes. Already that sounded suspicious. “What? Why can’t any of you guys do it? I already came back with the stupid firewood.”

            “You call this firewood? It’ll barely last us a night! We’ve done enough of our share. You need to contribute more.”

            Add grimaced. They always did this to him when Elsword wasn’t around…This was why he hung around him often. Elsword…despite him being…a bit on the airhead side…knew what fair treatment was. In fact, he was the only one who was nice to him! Even Eve was giving him the cold shoulder. Although he didn’t like admitting it, Elsword was his only good friend in the group. “It’s too dangerous to go out now...especially alone.” He attempted to reason. It was pretty dark and the woods over yonder seemed ominous. Besides, why should he care for these chumps?

            “And so you want us to _die_ here?! Without supplies like food, we are going to starve!” Aisha complained.

            ‘ _Stupid flat board_ ,’ Add thought as he glared at Aisha. “You can live for one night without anything.”

            Eve then stood up. “But what about Elsword? He gets pretty weak without food.” Eve said.

            “Tch…” Add blushed. Well…if it was for the only guy who treated him like a human he _guessed_ he _had_ to go. “Fine. Whatever. Just shut up already.” With his arms crossed he walked away.

            “Make sure you go in the house! Don’t be a coward!” Elesis called out. She snickered and the rest of the group mimicked.

            ‘ _Stupid people…Oh wait…tch…I was tricked…There probably is no house and they want me lost._ ’ Add wasn’t stupid. He knew the rest of them didn’t like him enough to at least tolerate him. He glanced behind him. They were watching. ‘ _Tch…what a pain…_ ’

A sudden rustle from the bushes put Add on guard. But, in good fortune, it was Elsword.

            “Hm? Oh, hey Add! Where are ya goin’? It’s pretty late so we should probably head back to camp,” Elsword said as he brushed off some leaves and twigs that got stuck in his hair. He had just come back from taking a leak.

            Add frowned. “ _Well_ …your _buddies_ over there said that supplies are low so they wanted me to go get more at some house they saw,” Add grumbled.

            “But it’s late. I don’t think it’s a good idea. Also…I don’t remember seeing a house anywhere…But if they say there is one…” Oh…poor gullible Elsword.

            “Tell that to them. They said they were going to starve.” Add let out a long sigh and rolled his eyes. He couldn’t look like a coward in front of them either. “I’ll be back soon. Besides, they are watching.” He turned to go.

            “Mmm…I’ll go with you then! It’ll be much safer that way.”

            Add’s eyes widened a little. This was…unexpected but quite fortunate. He could use the help…it’s not that he couldn’t take care of himself. If there is no house they’ll just walk for a while and back. But what if something _did_ happen? “Do whatever you want.” He blushed as he marched away.

            “Yay!” Elsword smiled as he bounded next to Add.

            The two traveled into the dark thicket of the woods. The smell of pine and the ongoing river was strong. It was quiet save for the chirps and melodies of crickets. The moon above hid behind ominous clouds and only a little of its light trickled through the trees. Elsword looked around a little nervous.

            Add noticed this and to calm him down, he tried to come up with something to talk about. “…Say…why are you so nice to me anyway?”

            Elsword gave him a look of confusion. “Do I need a reason? I mean you’re my friend and all…why wouldn’t I be nice? I don’t really care that everyone keeps on telling me that you’re mean. You’re actually a really sweet guy inside.”

            “What?! I’m not… ‘sweet!’ I’m tough. I’m the toughest guy…except Raven, guy around!”

            Elsword laughed. “But you feed kitties! You help old people cross the street! You don’t insult me like everyone else does…especially Aisha.” Elsword made a face of disgust as he spat on the ground.

            “S-sure I insult you! I-I call you idiot!” Add was getting too flustered. How can Elsword expose him like this?

            “…mmm it’s not the same…I do admit that you used to be mean to me…but I dunno…you stopped. And now we’re friends!”

            “Well…that…I…”

“Say…Add…we…aren’t lost…are we? I can’t see the open path anymore…” Elsword said changing the subject as he crept closer to Add to tug on his sleeve. His other hand served as a light source with a bright fire emitting from it.

            Add glanced around. Elsword was right. He didn’t recognize anything. They haven’t found the house either. There probably wasn’t a house. He felt the tug at his sleeve. “…We’re almost there.” Add lied. It probably would break Elsword’s heart if he found out it was all a lie.

            “R-really? O-okay then…I just…I dunno man…I just feel chills. We should turn back…this is just stupid. I’ll talk some sense into them…”

            Add was surprised at Elsword’s sudden change in feelings. Usually he was quite foolhardy brave and prideful. “You know what…yeah…let’s just go.” But where to even go? A low misty fog wafted at their feet.

They tried to find their way back but instead they reached a clearing. There stood an old two story house whose dilapidated wooden planks were creaking and threatening to fall. It felt eerie and uninviting. Add turned paler, shivered, and froze.

“Okay…even I know that this is a NO NO! Let’s go Add! Let’s go away from _here_! They probably thought it was not an _ABANDONED_ house,” Elsword yelped as he began to pull Add’s arm. He wouldn’t budge. “ADD!”

“W-wha!” Add jumped. “I-I’m not scared! B-but yeah this…th-this is stupid! Let’s get out of here!” Who knows what could be in there…They turned to leave and after a small distance in to the woods, Add noticed something off. Elsword’s fire had disappeared. He glanced around. No Elsword. “E-Elsword? O-oi….T-this isn’t in the slightest funny!...oh gods…no…” He faced the house. “Don’t tell me…” What to do…? He could just leave him there…t-til morning of course…Ask the others for help? Of course he can’t just leave him there…in that…terrifying…possibly ghost infested…”There’s no such thing as ghosts. There are no such thing as ghost---“ Add kept repeating this until he reached the creaky stairs to the door. “C-c’mon th-this is nothing.” He was about to open the door when it opened by itself. He was internally crying and screaming inside. ‘ _Why oh why_?’ He stepped in and the door slammed shut leaving him in the dark. “S-stop being cliché! A-at least do something original to s-scare me! Y-ou punks!” Of course, the house had the setting of what usual haunted houses had. There were dusty cobwebs decorating the furniture, floors, and windows. The furniture itself was worn out filled with holes and mold. Broken boards filled with holes lined the floors. Add made his dynamos emit a weak purple light to look around. “E-elsword…you here? Yoo hoo…” He made his way in careful steps to the next room.

Something strange began to happen. An old record player played in the background and the room filled with color. Up above was a small but pretty glass chandelier that emitted a golden light. The dining table before him had empty porcelain plates and everything seemed to be restored to its original state. ‘ _Probably an illusion…_ ’ He pressed on up the stairs. So far, so good. Nothing happening…good. At the top of the stairs was a long hallway with a door at the far end. ‘ _I probably shouldn’t open that door…_ ’ But, Add did anyway. It creaked open and what he saw almost made him faint. A tall ‘beautiful’ ghost lady stood there with an unconscious Elsword in her possession. Add wanted to bolt out of there but what held him firm was poor Elsword. He was his only friend…how could he leave him behind. But, he was frozen.

“He’s mine…be mine too…” the ghost whispered in a croaky voice.

 The lady was coming closer and closer. Add’s heart was going to stop. Finally, she caressed the side of his face. “AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!” Add screamed so loud that even the rest of the elgang could have sworn they heard something in the distance. Everything faded into black.

-

            When he came to, Add found himself in a dark room. He was terrified. He lit his dynamo up and next to him was Elsword. Frantic, he shook him. “Wakeupwakeupwakeupwakeup!” He shouted.

            “Ugh…what the…” Elsword rubbed his head and murmured as he sat up. “Add…? Where are we?”

            “I-In t-the h-house…”

            A long silence passed before it clicked in Elsword’s head. “IN THE HOUSE?!”

            “YES IN THE HOUSE!”

            “OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD OHMY---!!”

            “SHHHH!”

            Elsword lit up his palm. “W-what do we do?”

            “I-I don’t know! L-let’s find an exit!”

            Elsword never saw Add so terrified in his life. He was scared too but Add usually put up a tough front. They searched around for a door. Nothing. “A-add…a-are you afraid of…ghosts?”

            “M-me? A-afraid?! O-of course not!” A loud moaning echoed through the house. “AHHHH!!! MOMMY!!” Add clung to Elsword tight.

            “What the--??! W-what was that noise! I can’t die yet! I haven’t even had a girlfriend yet!! No!! This beautiful handsome face!!!” Elsword had tears in his eyes and his face was pale. The ghost woman appeared once more and Add shook like a vibrating phone. Elsword squeezed Add and trembled. He glanced at Add. He was crying with his eyes shut. And that’s when Elsword thought… _’man this is really messed up. How could they do this to him_?’ As terrified as he was, he shifted in front of Add. “I-I’ll protect you!” And in his fright, Add paused bringing his hand down from his face. He saw Elsword’s hands trembling, sweat beading and falling off his face, and the wary and horror in his bright red eyes. Elsword increased the flame in his hand.

            ‘ _I…I also have to do something_!’ Add thought as he glimpsed around. He saw above them a ladder. He proceeded to yank Elsword’s arm and thrust him towards it. “Climb the ladder!” He glanced back at the ghost and his legs became weak once more.

            “G-Good find!” Elsword threw some fire before the ghost which scared it and it backed away. The two rushed up the stairs and at the top Elsword held his hand out for Add to take to pull him out. Bloody screams were heard down below. They were back in the dining room which now turned into an ugly old room.

            “Let’s go!” Add screamed as he grabbed Elsword’s hand and dragged him out of the house. They ran through the clearing and into the thick wood. Elsword looked back to see the house on fire. The ghost was running around on fire. “Don’t look!” Elsword listened and they ran and ran and ran. Soon they made it to the main road out of breath. The dark woods hid whatever they had saw. The two were drenched in sweat.

            Elsword glanced at his hand. Add was still holding it tight. He decided not to say anything about it. “…T-that was…a close one…”

            “Y-yeah…” Add wiped off some of his sweat with his free hand. He then noticed that he was still holding Elsword’s hand so he let go with a blush. “…Umm…thanks…” Add mumbled.

            Elsword turned to him and gave him a huge bright smile. “Thanks? You don’t have to thank me for anything. Isn’t that what friends do?”

            “U-umm…that is…let’s go back to the others! I want to give them a piece of my mind!” Add looked away as he pounded his fist.

            Elsword skipped ahead and turned to hold out his hand. He noticed Add was still trembling. “Shall we go?”

            “Pfft. O-only this once.” Add, although embarrassed, took the hand and they walked hand in hand to the camp. He calmed down and felt safe.

            Once there, everyone looked at them with shock.

            “Elsword! Where were you?!” Aisha asked. The rest of the group looked at each other with worry. “You’re all drenched and dirty!”

            “Out on a lovely stroll!” Elsword smiled.

            “But you look a bit ruffled up.” Aisha glanced at Add who gave her a glare. She then noticed their hands and pointed it out. “And what is this!?”

            Add smirked. As a joke, he said, “What? I can’t hold my boyfriend’s hand?”

            “WHAT?!” Everyone, including Elsword exclaimed.

            “Well yeah…he’s…he’s….” Maybe that wasn’t such a good idea to joke around with. His face became flush and he looked downcast. “M-my hero…”

            “EHHHH?!”

            “Ahhh just leave us alone!” Add dragged Elsword off to the side behind a tent. “Umm…err…sorry I just wanted to mess with them.”

            Elsword gave him another beaming smile. “But…that doesn’t sound bad. Yeah let’s do it! Let’s go out! We can be boyfriends!”

            “I-I was just kidding! Anyways, I thought you wanted a girlfriend.” Add looked away a bit sad. Elsword was right, it didn’t sound bad. Like, why not?

            “Oh…well okay then…It’s just that…I thought we really connected just now…girlfriend…boyfriend…it doesn’t matter as long as it’s someone you like, right?” Elsword pouted and kicked the dust off the floor.

            “F-Fine! Let’s t-try it out! Geez…” In reality Add’s heart beat fast. He already sort of liked Elsword since he was the only one who treated him kindly. He was chasing Eve but, eh, what the hey let’s do this.

            “Yaaaaaaaay! I like you Add! You’re cool and and…I know people don’t like you and…”

            “Okay okay! I get it! Stop embarrassing me!” Add then had an idea. “Hey…let’s go back over there. I got a surprise.” Add dragged Elsword back and cleared his throat so everyone was looking. Then, after a bit of hesitation, he leaned over and kissed Elsword on the lips. Elsword turned redder than he should be and everyone else gaped. Aisha fumed along with Elesis. Chung and Ciel cried off in a corner. Eve and Lu found this amusing. Ara and Raven sat there stunned. And after Add broke off, he had the last laugh of the night. He was so embarrassed, but seeing the faces of everyone was definitely worth it.


End file.
